Real Life can be a pain Sometimes
by shyxsakura
Summary: This is like a real life story about puberty and all. All of the stories and shows are like....well...perfect.. so if they were real this is what would happen! ( please go easy on me this is the first time i wrote a fic with a friend who loves these kinds


  
  
  
  
  
  
Real Life  
  
chapter 1: Life can be a pain sometimes  
  
  
  
Real Life  
By: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto aka Christina and Lizzy   
  
Dedicated to: A*MON , ~*MiSty Blue~* and Misty Wildflower!  
hehhee. I dedicate this story to them because they helped me a lot and when I told them  
my problems they were always there to help me. THANKS!! YOU GUYZ ARE THE  
GREATEST! ~!!!  
  
Anyways in this story is some.....private stuff so if you are under 12 then I think you  
shouldn't read this unless you started your puberty......hhehehee. This is in Sakura's pov  
so...just telling you. R&R please!!  
  
Real Life  
(everyone is in skool right now)  
  
  
I can't believe we're actually talking about this. I really don't. Puberty, ugh. I think I'm  
going to throw up! Why did God even want us, girls to have this pain. I know, I know! So  
we can have babies! But why? I'm in 7th grade dammit! Have no mom. No sister only a  
dad and a brother. I hope I never get it.   
"Sakura Kinomoto....SAKURA KINOMOTO!" Mr. Gakas shouted.  
I look up and to my surprise I see Mr. Gakas ugly unpleasant face, "HOE!!"   
"Ms. Kinomoto I really would like it if you pay attention in class" Mr. Gakas said  
meanly.   
"hai" I replied back.   
I wanted to say more but the words didn't come out. Why did Ms.Broncali have to be sick  
today??? Just when we're starting Family Life. Man! Of all the luck we have to have this  
old man for our teacher.  
Just then the bell rang I could hear it ring. Ringing as if it was the happiest thing alive.  
This disgusts me.   
"For homework I want you all to read to page 8," Mr. Gakas shouted through the noise.  
Time to go... ... ... ... I'm so sleepy. Just as I was about to leave I see Li staring at me.  
  
What's his problem.   
"Sakura are you okay?" Li asks me as though he cared.  
"Yeah I'm just fine. You sure look good today Li" I replied.  
  
Li's pov  
Don't blush you baka. Stop blushing. BAKA!!  
If I turn red again I'm so going to kill myself! What is wrong with Sakura. Did she really  
mean it? I like her ..no wait I think I actually love her instead. Girls..you can't  
understand them.   
  
Sakura's pov  
  
" Did you really mean it?" Li asked  
"What?"  
"nothing...neverind." Li said then he quickly left.  
  
Weird. Anyways time to go home before Touya gets mad at me again.  
  
Sakura didn't know but Tomoyo had been hiding behind the tables and has been  
recording this whole time.   
  
Tomoyo's pov  
hahhaha! I finally got it. But.......what's wrong with Sakura? She's acting strange.  
  
Sakura's pov  
Got to go home now.  
While Sakura was walking home she felt sick and just wanted to sleep.  
Why do I feel this sick? I have homework to do too. Life is so hard.   
  
--At my house--  
I ignored everyone and just went straight to my room. I took out my Family Life book and  
started to read.   
--the book--  
When girls get their periods their mood changes. Some may become bitchy while others  
get cramps. Some people might become sad and the rest might become lazy and their  
ankles and stomachs may become swollen. Some people get their emotions changed first  
and then after some time get their periods.  
When you are taking a bath it is better to have a quick one rather then a long one.   
You should sleep early and eat properly.  
---back to sakura--  
Stupid book. Everyone is stupid.  
Right then I hear the phone ring.   
My dad then told me that it was for me.  
I walk down to the living room. Picked up the damn phone.  
"Who is this?"  
" It's Tomoyo. What's wrong Sakura? Are you feeling okay?"  
"I feel fine. Why do you even care Tomoyo?" I ask.  
"Because you're my best friend and I love you too much to be mad at you for being  
bitchy!" Tomoyo shouted through the phone.  
"okay...I'm sorry" I said without any emotion.  
"okay anyways you're suppose to be at my house remeber?"  
"oh yeah~! Sorry." I said.  
"I'll come pick you up at 4:00 okay? buh bye~!" Tomoyo said sweetly.  
"bye."  
Why didn't anyone tell me about this??? Where the heck is Kero? Man, Now I need to  
pack up. I'm so sleepy.  
After some time Sakura finally packed everything up and was waiting for Tomoyo to  
come.  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
Like it? Hate it? tell me what you think in your reviews or e-mail me at-  
ashyboylova@yahoo.com  
I'm not really sure about this fic so tell me what you think! I know Sakura is suppose  
to be happy and all but....hey I want to change some stuff okay? please be nice!  
I know peeps where getting sick and tired of reading a story with the same story line  
so I thought of doing something new!! Kero will come out eventually and so will the  
cards okay??   
Sakura: I'm not bitchy I'm nice!  
Li: How dare you do this to my poor Sakura.  
Me: I wouldn't be complaining if I was you.  
Li: Why  
Me: cause next I'm going to write this same chapter but in your pov!!  
Li: gulp.  
Me: HAHAHA!  
Sakura and Li: Let's get out of here before she does somthing bad.  
zoom~!  
Me: Now I'm all alone!  
Leah: No you're not alone!  
Angie: Yeah~! You have us~  
Felicia: Hey! Don't forget me!  
Me: hehhhee. buh bye~  
Leah, Angie and Felicia: buh bye~~  
r&r!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
